


Ein Fußball-Potpourri (2) Love

by akikaze13



Series: 120er [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Series: 120er [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/321035





	Ein Fußball-Potpourri (2) Love

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Oli das warme Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Langsam entspannte er sich dabei. Dann stellte er das Wasser ab und verließ den Duschraum. In der Umkleide war das übliche Durcheinander nach dem Training.

Oli trocknete sich ab und zog sich dann an. Als er seine Tasche schulterte sprach ihn Felix an. "He, Oli ein paar Jungs wollen noch was essen gehen. Kommst du mit?"

Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr schüttelte Oli den Kopf. "Heute nicht. Ich habe noch was geplant und bin schon spät dran." Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Kollegen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto.

Mit leiser Musik im Hintergrund folgte er den Anweisungen seines Navis. Trotzdem nahm er einmal die falsche Abzweigung. Endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen, parkte Oli und verließ seinen Wagen.

Kurz danach stand er vor der Leiterin des Tierheims. "Hallo, ich bin Oliver. Wir hatten gemailt und telefoniert."

"Schön dass Sie da sind. Wir freuen uns immer über Freiwillige, die einen Hund spazieren führen wollen."

Nach einer kurzen Einweisung wurde Oli zu den Zwingern geführt. Vor einem der Abteile blieben sie stehen. "Das ist Sonne. Sie ist ein Schäferhund-Mix."

Oli ging zu dem Hund in den Zwinger. "Hallo", flüsterte er. "Ich bin Oli, wir gehen jetzt spazieren." Er hielt seine Hand vor Sonne, damit sie daran schnuppern konnte.

Oli genoss seinen Spaziergang mit Sonne. Er blieb auf den Fahrwegen, die ihm die Leiterin gezeigt hatte. Nach gut zwei Stunden kam er wieder am Tierheim an. Zwischendurch war er ein kurzes Stück gejoggt, was den Hund begeistert hatte.

Es fiel Oli richtig schwer, Sonne wieder in den Zwinger zu bringen. Am liebsten hätte er sie in sein Auto gepackt. Er knuddelte Sonne, bevor er sich vom Personal verabschiedete und nach Hause fuhr.

In den nächsten Wochen fuhr er zwei-, bis dreimal pro Woche zu Sonne, um mit ihr spazieren zu gehen. Jedes Mal fiel ihm der Abschied schwerer.

Nebenbei hörte er sich in seiner Nachbarschaft um. Oli fand eine Familie, die sich bereit erklärte, sich um einen Hund zu kümmern wenn er nicht in der Stadt war.

Bei seinem nächsten Besuch im Tierheim sprach er mit der Leiterin. Es dauerte etwas, und seine Arrangements für Sonne wurden überprüft, aber zwei Wochen später durfte Oli Sonne mit nach Hause nehmen.

Den ersten Abend verbrachte er auf seinem Sofa, mit einem Hundekopf auf dem Schoss. An nächsten Nachmittag machte er Sonne mit den Nachbarskindern, ihren Hundesittern bekannt.

Oli war glücklich mit Sonne. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich auf den ersten Blick in einen Hund verlieben würde.


End file.
